<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price of Happiness by WritingWithEli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741790">The Price of Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithEli/pseuds/WritingWithEli'>WritingWithEli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also violence but like standard what you'd expect from TMBD, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Gen, Murderbot &amp; caring about itself sometimes too, Murderbot &amp; generally caring about people - Freeform, Murderbot hates Logos, Post-Book 5: Network Effect, security is difficult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithEli/pseuds/WritingWithEli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murderbot finds out about some new options to solve the logo problem. There may be some consequences and ART isn't on board with the idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asshole Research Transport &amp; Murderbot (Murderbot Diaries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Price of Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And. You're sure this time," I asked.</p><p>"Yep," the station engineer said. This time, there was almost no delay through the feed. An important thing in security is knowing your standard datasets. But those change. The first time Khasan had said "Yep," to me very quickly (despite her usual struggle to pass messages on the feed) I had assumed it meant she had triple-checked her work. I was wrong. I had been working with Dr. Mensah's team for too long and my dataset on how humans behave was skewed.</p><p>"Everything on the list," I clarified. I did not want to go across the whole station just to provide her with the same list. A third time.</p><p>"Yep," she said again, "so I know you're new to our HubSystem's organization since it's non-standard and you're a contractor, but all you have to do is message the HubSystem saying you approve-"</p><p>"Correct. You told me the last two times and I verified with HubSystem. I'll head over right away for the review."</p><p>'Right away', in this case, meant in ten minutes after I finished the heist arc of<em> Rise and Fall of Sanctuary Moon.</em> I've seen it before, and I could watch it while walking. But. I decided not to.</p><p>The office I had was temporary. Technically it belonged to station security. But they were out this week. By Khasan's behavior, I could only assume it was for the best. A third-stage wedding to add two more to the marriage sounded awful, and the timing certainly put Khasan in a bad mood. But it meant I got to make sure Khasan's new port additions didn't kill anyone (the first test concept would have sliced off someone's legs if they were standing in the wrong spot. You cannot trust humans to stand in the right spot). Plus the office had a nice big display on the wall (it was supposed to be for security cameras, but I was checking those occasionally on my own and had set up 94 new alerts to monitor the traffic anyways).</p><p>When Khasan had messaged I had been trying the "I have an office but am a casual person" pose, with my chair leaned back and my boots up on the desk. It wasn't comfortable. But the fuel ship pilot did it two episodes ago in a really important scene where they were lying about another character being dead. And well. I wasn't over it yet.</p><p>Normally I wouldn't want to work for a Corporation station like this. But SecUnit 3 wanted to track down rumors of an underground cohort of free constructs. Those rumors were almost definitely a corporate trap, but 3 insisted and ART decided it was somehow related to the mission I had actually agreed to. And it's not like I could leave 3 alone.</p><p>So Security Consultant Rin and Security Consultant San appeared in job applications with suspiciously low prices.</p><p>I say "suspiciously low" because anyone with a brain, constructed or not, would know a security consultant wouldn't charge low unless they were too dumb to do the job right or were up to something. But corporations are very good at pretending they don't notice things. ART had found some legal contracts the station had that required a security presence at all times, and they had one of their only clients aboard for an audit. We had all agreed Anatha Station Management was small enough that they were likely to take the willful ignorance route.</p><p>We were right. The VP didn't question our augments or drones and had actively interrupted questions about it.</p><p>I checked my feed again. 3 had gone dark to avoid alerting anyone to the search. We had a private channel I'd set up, but 3 wasn't actively using it. And I couldn't track its location data; as far as HubSystem knew, Security Consultant San was sitting right beside me watching the cameras.</p><p>It's fine. Probably. 3 is a fully capable SecUnit, after all. 3 didn't have as much experience pretending to be a person as I did, but we had talked about giving the wrong answers, and responding to pings. ART's crew had even given it a full-blown live test. Seth said it was "friendly".</p><p>But it's fine. We talked about those things. 3 watched my videos.</p><p>It's fine.</p><p>I wasn't in the mood to watch the credits once they hit. I immediately shut off the display and got up on my feet to march my way out of the office and down to the main concourse. Khasan better have it right this time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Khasan did not have it right.</p><p>I had immediately scanned the railing system for the items on my list. I was comparing it to previous scans while pulling up the code to see if the vulnerability database API I had requested had been added.</p><p>It did matter if it had been added or not. The airbrakes on the track itself had been removed.</p><p>"No," I said.</p><p>Khasan marched over to me and crossed her arms. "You haven't even looked at it yet."</p><p>"Khasan, why did you remove the air breaks?" I asked. I was glad I had an excuse to stare pointedly at the construction instead of dealing with Khasan's glaring.</p><p>"They were delaying the exit timing of the test shuttles. We're required to-"</p><p>"Yes," I said, "They were delaying the shuttles so they don't ram into each other."</p><p>"Bot Pilots break on their own, and even if they don't the rail itself causes a natural slowdown as part of the traffic management system."</p><p>"And what if someone decides to try to accelerate while in line?" I asked.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at me. "Why the fuck would anyone do that?"</p><p>I wanted very badly to say 'Because humans are dumb'. You should always build a system with the expectation of someone being intentionally or accidentally stupid. Even if no one was actively making a bad decision, there were always going to be new inexperienced human pilots and people who accidentally said 'accelerate' instead of 'decelerate' to a Bot Pilot that might not be able to refuse.</p><p>Instead I decided to just mimic her position, crossing my arms and trying to keep an intimidating look on my face. Fortunately 'intimidating' is what SecUnits are built for, so I don't think I did too badly.</p><p>Khasan didn't give in. "I'm calling the boss. Deadline is fucking tomorrow. We just need your signoff."</p><p>I imagine, had Khasan gotten approval from the usual station security, she would have removed the air brakes last-minute anyways. Security wouldn't even know about it.</p><p>"I'm sending you the updated to-do list. I've added the air breaks."</p><p>I had hardly taken a few steps away when I suddenly felt SecUnit 3 in my feed. It was frantic enough that I stopped in place to give it my attention. <em>Please inform the transport ship that we are ready for departure.</em></p><p>I said <em>I thought we had two days before the shipment. What the fuck happened? </em></p><p><em>Yes. There are unexpected complications. We may need to - no don't touch that please thank you. Keep following me.</em> SecUnit 3 trailed off, merging our channel with another one it had created.</p><p>The new channel was swarming with presence.</p><p>
  <em>This is wrong, we should-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay but can I paint my chassis red after we get to the-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you have repair tools available on the ship, with my leg like this I won't-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PROGRAM SEQUENCE 19.5t6 - USER COMMAND - FOLLOW. COMMAND ACCEPTED-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does this mean I can say 'fuck'. Oh wow. I can. That's-</em>
</p><p>I muted the channel and reopened the other one with 3. <em>What the fuck did you do.</em></p><p>SecUnit 3 didn't really need to answer as it shot down the door to the concourse. A hauler bot just behind it violently pushed the door out of the way. Several bots and constructs followed, including the SecUnit I'd seen in the Green wing of the station. The mission had been to wait the two days until its replacement arrived, so we could fuck up AlphaBM's main distribution, potentially free the SecUnit, potentially free the new SecUnit, and use the time before to determine whether or not the SecUnit was actually beyond repair and if it was already rogue. We were not planning on any of the others.</p><p>I could interrogate SecUnit 3 later. They were probably running from something for a reason.</p><p>Khasan said "Shit. See if you'd been focusing on your actual job-"</p><p>I messaged ART.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>We managed to get to the ship with minimal damage.</p><p>"-and I downloaded these. The bot pilot indicated it would prefer a new body anyways." 3 handed the portable storage to Seth. "Maybe we could give it one of the pathfinders while we-"<br/><br/><em>Fuck no,</em> ART said.</p><p>"We'll…figure something out," Seth said.</p><p>I sighed pointedly. "You mean we'll have to steal something. That's seven new missions now and we still don't have the delivery." When I had agreed to one mission with ART's crew I wasn't planning on getting off track like this. We weren't even supposed to be going after a SecUnit. It was a clear violation of my contract. I could have messaged Pin-Lee about it, but I didn't.</p><p>I pulled up the mission list. It was labeled "Assignments" and written in poorly hidden metaphor, but ART had assured everyone the storage wouldn't let anyone but primary crew read it. Iris had just added "Research modern personal spacecraft - do scrap units already have bots? Factory 'tour'? Make our own?" ART had begun adding detail about the cargo, its weaponry, and various flight plans under the "Intercept and Destroy" task item it had created earlier.</p><p>The new SecUnit hopped up from the MedSys table.</p><p>Or.</p><p>That's what I thought it was going to do, anyways. Instead it just sort've sat up and then rolled off onto the floor. It sighed and sat up against the base of the table.</p><p>"Is your leg still broken?" Iris asked, "MedSys should've fixed that." She slid out of her waiting chair and rushed over to help it to its feet. At a glance, I could tell something was wrong with the legs, but I wasn't sure what.</p><p><em>It did</em>, ART said. I could feel the weight of ART preparing an argument for if anyone tried to claim anything different. I decided I would shut up and let someone else argue with ART.</p><p>"Four just kind've does that," 3 said.</p><p>"Four," I said. It was not a question.</p><p>"It says it doesn't remember its designation," 3 said.</p><p>"Can - uh- it talk for itself?" Seth asked.</p><p>"I do not remember my designation," the new SecUnit said.</p><p>"SecUnits don't have designations," I said, "especially not solitary ones."</p><p><em>Don't upset 3,</em> ART said in a private feed.</p><p><em>Shut up</em>, I said, but I looked at SecUnit 3 anyways. I was not prepared for 3 to get upset about being solitary or about its designation actually just being a number, but I hadn't considered those potential problems until ART had interrupted. It was frowning, but it wasn't looking at me. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.</p><p>Fortunately ART had managed to interrupt by shoving one of its drones into the middle of the group. <em>Put these on.</em></p><p>The new SecUnit took the clothes. I was not at all upset about the fact that the clothes looked a lot like the first outfit ART had given me. "I did have a designation. I made it myself."</p><p>Seth stepped forward and reached out. I thought of the countless media I had watched where someone puts a reassuring hand on someone's shoulder. But Seth didn't. He looked at me for a moment and dropped his hand. "On this ship you can go by whatever designation you prefer."</p><p>"Yeah the other - uh-"</p><p>"My name is Three."</p><p>"Right. Three said that earlier. I just don't remember mine."</p><p>The meaning there was pretty obvious - the humans had figured out it was rogue and had wiped it. I queued up episode 7 of<em> Rise and Fall of Sanctuary Moon</em> to watch after I made it clear that the bots and constructs were SecUnit 3's problem now.</p><p>Iris didn't know. She asked, "Why not? Did something happen?"</p><p>I could feel ART getting ready to interrupt again, but the new SecUnit seemed calm about it. "Yeah I uh. My log files indicate it was intentional."</p><p>"You managed to back up secret logs but didn't bother to include your name?" I asked. Was that something I had kept logged early on? I opened up a very old file <em>You are Murderbot. You are a terrible dangerous machine-</em>. ART closed it. But I had my answer.</p><p>"Well I didn't think I'd need to. I figured most of my memory was in the hard disks and all."</p><p><em>The hard disk is the part they wipe</em>, ART said. Evidently it had decided Four being stupid was worse than Four being upset.</p><p>But then I lost track of the conversation. My performance reliability had dropped significantly all at once. Four was caught between Iris and 3, both trying to help it as it bounced around in place, still trying to get its pants on. I had realized what was wrong with the legs. ART began transmitting the end music from the <em>Rise and Fall of Sanctuary Moon</em> satellite spinoff.</p><p>"Where is your logo." I asked. It was not a question. I could tell the logo was not there.</p><p>Four gave me a stupid grin, "<em>gone</em>."</p><p>"Gone." I said.</p><p>Four grabbed me by the shoulders and said "<em>gone</em>." It was still grinning even though its pants had completely fallen again. It fell back to the floor as Iris, Seth, and 3 all tried to pull it away from me. My reliability was low enough that I just stood there.</p><p>SecUnit 3 said "Four removed its logo."</p><p>"How." I said.</p><p>"Well I think I was trying to wire up MedSystem with something, at least my logs say-"</p><p>SecUnit 3 said, "It replaced its clone matter."</p><p>"Yeah and it turns out that shit is useful for-uh- things. Like my basic protocols are all-"</p><p><em>I'm going to my bunk</em>. I said in the private feed channel with ART. I left the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As I moved through the corridor, ART had shifted to playing the music used in the action sequence during the climax of episode 74. But now it was talking, too. <em>As you clearly saw, the resulting damage would-</em></p><p><em>But it would work,</em> I said.</p><p>
  <em>The physical neurons are critical for your ability to access even your digitally stored memories and-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it would work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You would be unable to continue your work protecting the crew, I calculate the potential damage at-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are two other SecUnits on board, and 3 has been doing a very good job. I remember you said it was 'better' at acting like a human, too. Don't pretend you don't have enough weaponry to protect the crew without me. It would work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You already know how bad it is to lose important pieces of yourself-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it would work.</em>
</p><p>ART paused almost for a whole second.</p><p>I wished I could slam open doors like some characters did in very old media. As it was, I rushed into the room and dropped into the bunk, face first. </p><p>
  <em>You might forget Sanctuary Moon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could rewatch it. It would work.</em>
</p><p>ART paused for over a whole minute this time.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. It could work.</em>
</p><p>Then ART left me alone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>ART had given me a full catalogue to choose from. If I was going to go that far, I could choose new skintones, new nose shapes, a new organic height if I wanted. I told it I didn't care.</p><p>
  <em>You wont look the same. We don't have your original clone source.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actually, for a maximal chance of success we should go to the company's storage bases. If we can acquire a sample of the original source-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you saying you can't do it without?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well. No. I can. But-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then just set it up already.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I tried watching media while I waited. ART could've multitasked and joined me, but it didn't. I didn't care that the feed felt empty. It wasn't my problem if ART was pissed about my decision.</p><p>I ended up patrolling the ship instead. The biggest risk was the hauler bot SecUnit 3 had stolen. It only seemed to move in one direction, even if that meant tearing off sections of the ship and getting closer to the outer hull.</p><p>
  <em>NOISE ALERT 0.0. NOISE ALERT 0.0. NOISE ALERT 0.0.</em>
</p><p>ART hadn't mentioned it was being a nuisance in the feed. That didn't matter; it hadn't gone far enough to damage life support and I was here to get in its way.</p><p>Once it spotted me it stopped digging and adjusted its alerts. QUERY: <em>NOISE ALERT 0.0. NOISE ALERT 1.0. NOISE ALERT 0.0. NOISE ALERT 1.0.</em></p><p>I sent it some code to help it adjust its sensors, but it kept sending out pings as I guided it out of the hole in the wall.</p><p>Seth updated the "Assignments" list with a countdown for interception with the delivery ship. AlphaMB was a relatively small company and only had one ship for deliveries like this. In some leap of logic during a meeting I wasn't paying attention in, ART and crew had decided this meant AlphaMB was involved in a blackmail scheme with the council of Kaichuri station. Supposedly it all connected back to the mission I had actually agreed to.</p><p>I dropped the hauler bot off it in the classroom 3 had taken over. The desks had been replaced with cushions and pillows and there were dehydrated salty foods on a low table. None of the bots were sitting or eating, aside from Four, who seemed to have fallen at some point and decided not to get up. The hauler bot rushed over to Four, tearing cushion fabric between its treads. <em>USER: NOISE ALERT 1.0. USER: NOISE ALERT 1.0. ALERT: NOISE ALERT 0.0.</em> That was 3's problem now.</p><p>3 smiled and waved in my direction. "SecUnit, we would be honored if you would join us. I am showing them your documentary and I think your input would-"</p><p>"No," I said before quickly backing out of the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I decided I would check the habitat section. Iris, Kaede, and Matteo often had experiments gone explosive. That was something I could focus on.</p><p>Of course when I arrived I found them quietly playing a game.</p><p>"Have you finished your assignments?" I asked.</p><p>"Yep," Kaede said. Kaede didn't lie about these things.</p><p>"SecUnit, do you want to join us? I'm getting bored and Matteo can't even keep their rover on the track," Iris asked.</p><p>Matteo was arguing but it didn't seem like it was going to escalate.</p><p>I had played before. I was fairly good but ART liked to cheat and-</p><p>I quickly said no and stepped away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>At this point I was going in circles around the ship. I mean that's what patrolling is, but even my more paranoid clients didn't have me moving constantly.</p><p>I checked the Assignments list. 14 hours 23 minutes and 15.6 seconds.</p><p>Back to the bunk again.</p><p>I tried to lie down and pick some media to watch. I tried<em> Rise and Fall of Sanctuary Moon</em> but I knew all of the episodes and I wanted something to focus on.  <em>Timestream Defenders Orion</em> was a viable option but I really wasn't in the mood. All the media Kaede had shared with me was gruesome and I was already having issues staying in one place.</p><p>I hadn't decided on anything when ART showed up in my feed and turned on <em>Worldhoppers</em>.</p><p><em>After tomorrow's pickup,</em> it said.</p><p><em>After tomorrow's pickup, </em>I agreed.</p><p>ART didn't say anything after that, but it didn't leave either.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a season of <em>Worldhoppers</em> we had gotten through the first 6 episodes of <em>Rise and Fall of Sanctuary Moon</em>. It was a good point to break and we were getting close to interception time.</p><p>SecUnit 3 had agreed to stay behind and watch the others.</p><p>I was by the airlock helping Matteo with their equipment when ART spoke up.</p><p>
  <em>Status update: there is an escape pod attached to the airlock of the cargo ship.</em>
</p><p>Seth paused in helping with Tarik's gloves to look at the ceiling, "Okay. Does that change the plan?"</p><p><em>No, but there is a significant chance the smoking hole in the side of the hull will have an effect on the plan</em>, ART said, <em>The SecUnit will survive if it was not directly affected, but we may have to deal with the intruders.</em></p><p>Iris shrugged, "Pirates steal ship, pirates blow up ship. We were going to blow it up anyways."</p><p><em>I was going to blow up the ship</em>, ART said.</p><p>"We know," Seth said.</p><p>"I'm going out alone to retrieve the SecUnit. The hostiles may be dangerous," I said.</p><p>I stepped into the airlock and pointedly did not look at the ceiling. ART did not shut the doors.</p><p>"You're not going alone anywhere," Iris said, stepping in beside me.</p><p>I don't have to breathe, but I sighed anyways.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As we got close to the ship, it became obvious where the threat was. And more importantly, what the threat was.</p><p>The ship was small enough that there really wasn't anywhere to hide. HubSystem's life support seemed to have shut down when the hull was breached. If there had been any humans they wouldn't be able to breathe. And I knew what my own weapons sounded like.</p><p>I pulled the pulse-weapon off my back and moved in front of the group. ART had described the weapon as <em>necessary supplies to perform job functions</em> when I discovered it, new armor, and several drones in my assigned cabin at the beginning of my contract. I did not ask where it had acquired all of that.</p><p><em>Stay back</em>, I said on our feed.</p><p>The shots had been few and far between when we arrived, but they slowed down quickly. Weapons stopping usually means someone is dead.</p><p>As I rounded the corner, I took a quick shot. The SecUnit to my right was heavily damaged and missing significant pieces of armor, but it had shot down my first drone and had been adjusting aim to shoot at me. I knew I looked like a threat to a SecUnit, so I only aimed to damage its weapon.</p><p>"We're here to help," I said. I was about to send it information on how to disable a governor module when I realized what the mess on my left was.</p><p>The ship was only scheduled to deliver one SecUnit, not two. I wondered why someone would send a SecUnit to destroy a SecUnit.</p><p>"Wow," Iris said from behind me. I had been monitoring her less than cautious approach, but I still hadn't expected her to interrupt. "Are you okay? We have a pretty good MedSystem and it has a lot of custom modifications for SecUnits."</p><p>The SecUnit to my right looked up at her. It looked… sad. "Did Echo send you?"</p><p>"You didn't respond to her query and there are no other potential human clients on this ship. You're a rogue," I said.</p><p>A lot of things happened at once after that. It gawped at me before trying to push itself up against the wall and raising its weapons again. Iris tried to step between us and say "It's okay!" I pushed Iris back and began to aim as the first shot grazed my wrist.</p><p>Seth shot it down from over my shoulder.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>We ended up back on the ship in one piece. It was still alive, so we'd deposited it in medbay.</p><p>Seth spend a good amount of time explaining the situation to it. I stayed in medbay to make sure Seth didn't get shot while doing that, but the rogue SecUnit did not appear actively hostile.</p><p>It was a few hours before MedSystem had it mostly functional again and ART began to allow visitors. SecUnit 3 filed in with its horde following shortly behind.</p><p>"Hello. I hope you feel welcome on the <em>Perihelion</em>. My name is Three and I-"</p><p>"Echo?" the new SecUnit asked.</p><p>"Yes?" Four said.</p><p>"And everyone else, too. So you did send them," the new SecUnit said.</p><p>"Sent who? Do I know you?"</p><p>The new SecUnit frowned but didn't seem surprised. "My name is Shout. We've worked together since the production line eight years ago. We've freed every AI on Anatha Station. Your memory is shot since you made that deal with MedSystem. Please remember to keep your logs in the J drive." It sounded like a buffer.</p><p>"Oh," Four/Echo, said, "It's uh. Nice to meet you."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Shout was fully repaired and 3 managed to herd everyone out I settled onto the MedSys table. I stared at the wall and waited. After four seconds I was just about to ask ART what MedSystem was waiting for.</p><p>
  <em>I chose Karime. With her DNA and your base structure you'll look a bit like the political designator from the moon habitat in episode 67.</em>
</p><p>Oh. Right.</p><p>That.</p><p>
  <em>The procedure will take approximately 98 hours but the majority of that is the regrowing process. I have already prepared a message to explain your temporary absence to the crew and to Dr. Mensah in the instance that anyone attempts communication.</em>
</p><p>I looked up at the ceiling and thought about Mensah's crew and <em>Perihelion</em>'s crew. About 3's projects and extremely impractical event planning.</p><p>
  <em>I've set aside a drive containing references and logs relating to our mutual memories. Please hardcode the address into your central processors before the procedure so you can easily access it.</em>
</p><p>I thought about Shout and Echo, and watching <em>Worldhoppers</em> last night.</p><p>
  <em>I will be monitoring the whole time, including physical and digital protection. I will have Rise and Fall of Sanctuary Moon ready for you to view upon waking, starting at the beginning, but not the pilot because you have said it is "inconsistent and stupid".</em>
</p><p>"ART," I said.</p><p><em>…what?</em> it said.</p><p>"Just fix my wrist."</p><p>
  <em>…That is acceptable.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>